


The Headmasters Apprentice

by rcrosby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcrosby/pseuds/rcrosby
Summary: Sam Potter brother of Harry Potter decided to attend Salem school of magic instead of Hogwarts. Due to the use of time turners, as is common practice in Salem, Sam is now 22. He returns to Hogwarts to protect his brother against the growing threat that shadows Britan. To do this, Sam fears he must become the monster he is trying to defeat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that all work belongs to J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury Publishing. I am simply playing in the sandbox. I make no money from this and I am not claiming that this world is mine.  
> Thank you for reading! 

 

 

_Everything I did, I did for my brother._

 

_October 31_ _ st _ _1981, 21:17. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office._

 

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sighed as he sat in his large ornate chair behind his desk. Halloween was always a trying night in the school, he did not envy the heads of houses tonight.

The war had been getting steadily worse over the past few months. Voldemort himself had just recently killed one of the more promising duellists. Added to the prophecy and he was down three more skilled duellists. James, Lilly and Sirius. His bones ached, and his head throbbed. He had already defeated one dark lord in his lifetime, now he had to defeat another.

“You should stop putting the weight of the world on your shoulders Albus. One day soon they will break.” Spoke a portrait directly behind him. Albus sighed and took another sip of his tea.

“Once again Armando, I fear that I am responsible for this dark lord as well.”

“You weren’t responsible for Grindelwald, Albus, let alone Riddle.”

Albus didn’t respond, he knew the argument was futile, he didn’t truly blame himself, for there was nothing he could have done. But he knew, deep down, that he could have fought Grindelwald much earlier than he had. Voldemort, well hindsight is a wonderful thing.

Much to the shock of the portraits and the current headmaster, multiple instruments began blaring, screaming and spinning on the small table that sat underneath the window. It took less than ten seconds for Albus to recognise what it was, fear gripped his heart and he stood so violently that his rather large chair toppled over. It seemed that his Phoenix, Fawks had also realised the cause of the alarm, for not a few seconds later did the bird land on his shoulder and carry them away in a flurry of flames.

 

_October 31_ _ st _ _1981, 21:30. Godrics Hollow._

They arrived outside Godrics Hollow and all was still, but as he regained his footing and gripped his wand an explosion rocked the street, the blast sending out shockwaves which knocked Albus off his feet. It was only with his years of duelling experience that he managed to roll with the impact, taking away most of the damage. He was up and casting spells with a speed that did not fit a man his age. The air rippled as privacy wards surrounded the area, they would only keep prying muggles eyes away. Not wizards. He sped across the street wand outstretched in his arms. As he reached the door of the Potter house, he slowed showing more caution. His stomach clenched as he saw Charles Potter lying dead in the doorway, with a wave of his wand he cast Homenum Revelio. Two lights shone from upstairs. As he moved swiftly up the stairs he began dreading what vision he would see. He was right. As he entered the nursery wind whipped around his robes, blowing debris, in front of a crib lay Dorea Potter, her eyes lifeless, and in front of her lay a pile of robes which seemed saturated in dark magic.

Albus sighed as he noticed both children were fine. He cast some diagnostic charms just to be sure. They seemed fine that would have to do for now, until a healer could be contacted. With a swish he conjured three Patronus’and sent off information to trusted allies as well as James and Lilly.

 

_November 1_ _ st _ _1981 00:32. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office._

“So they chose Pettigrew as their secret keeper?” Asked Alister Moody, sipping at finger of bourbon.

“It would appear so.” Replied Albus rubbing his eyes trying to focus. There was much to do this evening. “I did not bring you hear to discuss the mistakes of the Potters however. I fear that this war is far from over.”

Moody plunked his glass onto the desk and leaned forward arms resting on the table.

“Aye, it was rather suspicious that there weren’t no body of the dark bastard.”

“I fear that Tom devolved deeper into dark magic than we think.” He played with his beard as he studied a small clump of old leather worn books perched on his bookcase. “But that is only theory.”

“I’ve learnt to trust your gut Albus. If you say he’s not gone, he aint gone. What’s our next play?”

“We round up his supporters. Make it difficult for him to return. And we train the next generation so they are ready when Tom and his supporters once again return.”

 

_August 28_ _ th _ _1989 13.00, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office._

“You want to pass another Educational Decree Albus? Didn’t your last one cause enough of a stink? When Lucius finds out about this.”

Albus peered over his half moon spectacles giving Severus Snape a firm look, which shut him up rather quickly.

“I wasn’t aware that I had ever given any hint that I was afraid of what Lucius Malfoy would do Severus. As it is I have already discussed this with the minister and I personally think it would be a good thing to do.”

Albus scrawled his loopy signature on the bottom of the form which would allow Aurors to patrol the grounds. He looked back on the previous decrees and smiled. In the past ten years he had made progress at Hogwarts.

 

**Educational Decree Number 23: Any students found to be practicing dark magic on the grounds will be expelled immediately.**

 

**Educational Decree Number 24: Any students using the term Mudblood will be suspended and on repeat offense expelled.**

 

**Educational Decree Number 25: Dormitories may be searched at random by a higher member of staff at any given time without prior warning. Possession of a dark object will result in expulsion.**

 

**Educational Decree Number 26:Upon agreement between the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts Aurors may be stationed on the grounds of Hogwarts to help combat the growing threat of dark magic.**

 

Albus re potted his quill and studied Severus over his half moon spectacles.

“I would like to request a favour from you, Severus.” Severus quirked an eyebrow, a favour from Dumbledore was often a demand shaped in the from of a question. “I would like you to keep an eye out on Quirrel. Something seems off about him, yet I can’t quite place what.”

“And yet you refuse to give me the job?”

“I would rather you not fall victim to the curse Severus.”

Snape scoffed. They both knew Albus was keeping him away from dark magic.

“Another thing. Nicolas has asked me to hide his Stone in the castle. Someone is trying to steal it. I refused, however combining that with the activity of your mark. I fear that Voldemort is one again on the move.”

Severus hissed as the name as his mark throbbed.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

With that dismissal he walked out of the door, cursing his childhood mistakes once again.

 

 

_June 1st 1992 18.00, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office._

“So you were right Albus? He did have some method of tying himself to this plane?” Alister stared at the book in disgust. The thing still reeked with darkness even after the basilisk venom had drenched it.

“Yes.” He gestured to the diary, “This was not his only one.”

“How can you be sure?”

“The destruction of the diary made no impact on Severus’s mark.” Alister made a grunt of annoyance, which both parties ignored. “I’ve got some leads in Little Hangleton which I need you to investigate for me.”

“Aye, can do.” 

“Thank you my old friend. I think it is time to re summon the Order of The Phoenix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really do appreciate the time you've taken out of your day.   
> If you liked it I would appreciate a Kudos, or leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that all work belongs to J.K.Rowling, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury Publishing. I am simply playing in the sandbox. I make no money from this and I am not claiming that this world is mine.  
> 

_The thing about dark magic is that you don’t realise how far you have slipped until it is too late. It requires a great strength of mind to not fall into that trap, or to have a mindset and the conditions to not explore the wonders that is dark magic. Thus when one of the biggest dark lords of this century became part of the driving force against the old ones it is no surprise that I fell into the pits of blackness. It did however help me perfect the de-aging curse I was working on. The reluctance to delve into death and sacrificial magic was the thing that was holding me back. Do I regret exploring dark magic? No. I will admit that my soul is now shattered, I will also admit that I have killed people who did not deserve to die. However, in my opinion, the lives I have saved outweighs the damage that I have done._

 

_August 25_ _ th _ _1995 17:00, Sam Potter. Salem Institute, America._

 

“And You’re sure you want to go back to England? I thought the whole point of coming to Salem was to get away from all the ‘Boy Who Lived Crazy’?” Katherine asked. She was sitting cross legged on his bed, his chambers now empty of all personal belongings, packed away in his trunk. He flicked his wand at the mentioned trunk, it flapped closed and shrank. Sam picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

“I don’t particularly want to go back, no. However an insane Dark Lord has just risen from the so called dead, and my brother had just been tortured by said mad man. Pretty sure that means I have to return to England.” Sam replied, glancing and her with a raised eyebrow.

“Not really.” Katherine replied, her Latina accent showing through. She twirled her hair in between her fingers and said in her most girlish voice, “You could just let the Dark Lord murder those in England, there’s an ocean between us.”

“And what exactly about my family?”

“Bring them over here! The coven will protect them.”

“The coven will not get involved.” Katherine slid off the bed in an almost feline grace and glided across the room.

“Let’s get one thing straight Potter, you may be the leader of our coven but that doesn’t mean we obey you.” She moved, and Sam and to resist the urge to reach for his knives strapped to his boots. Katherine, however did not attack, she hugged him. Sam stood there with his arms limp by his side. He would have preferred the attack to be honest. He didn’t do that well with sappy feelings. Hate, he knew, vengeance he knew, lust he knew that very well. Hugs and proclamations of love, he did not do! Period. So he awkwardly patted her on the back.

“Be careful Sam.” She muttered into his chest. “You’re not invincible, and without the protection of the coven.” She paused and sniffed. _Oh god,_ thought Sam, _Do not start crying._ He didn’t have to worry however, she stepped back and brushed her fringe out of her hair. “I will respect your wishes Sam and keep the coven in America. I’ll run it in your place. If you die however, I’ll use my place as head of the coven to resurrect your pathetic ass, and then kill you myself. Got it?” Sam smiled, there was that fiery passion he knew, and she’d do it too.

“I don’t plan to die any time soon Kathy.” She threw one of her own knives at his head, the movement so quick he almost didn’t see it. Almost. He however wasn’t the head of the most feared coven in America for nothing. The knife stopped inches before his face, the little flare of magic in his chest was comfortable.

“Did you really expect that to work Katherine?” Sam asked, amusement in his voice.

“Nope” She sang holding out her hand calling the knife back to her. Sam let go of his magic allowing the blade to respond to her call. “ I do so hate Kathy however. My mother did not name me Kathy.”

Sam chuckled, “Well, I may end up calling on the coven for help anyway. So you may get your wish to see the lovely England.” She snorted but resumed her position on his bed.

Sam gave one last glance around his room, what was once full of pictures, books and tokens of his life was now empty, all magic reversed, and now all that remained was the standard single bed, desk and drawers given to every Salem student upon their arrival. He sighed and turned his back on his life. Hopefully not forever. He had one last stop to make before heading back to England. And if Sam heard another sniff, he didn’t acknowledge it. Besides he was pretty sure Katherine would skin him alive if he did.

 

 

 

_August 25_ _ th _ _1995 17:30 Sam Potter, Salem Institute, Headmasters office._

The headmasters office was a short walk from Sams’ living quarters. So it didn’t take him long to reach it. A few students smiled and waved as he passed, and Sam gave them a nod in of the head in return. As he reached the headmasters office he gave a sharp knock and waited. It took a few minuets before the headmaster called him in.

The office was sparely decorated. It was meant to deal with business and nothing more. The Headmaster had private quarters and a private study for everything else. Sam had never been in either, and he didn’t intend to ever visit. As opposed to the office, the headmaster was what stole your attention. His black hair was cut in a military fashion, his high cheekbones, black eyes and strong chin suggested an aristocratic family. However Sam knew nothing about his past. He suspected that the name he used wasn’t even his real name. Much of his body was hidden, but Sam knew it was toned, muscled and very dangerous. Sam and his coven may be one of the most feared in America, However every time he trained with the headmaster he lost. He was currently filling in some paperwork and had yet to look up.

“Samuel. I was wondering when you would visit. Sit” The headmaster gestured the the chair across his desk.

“Thank you Sir.” Sam sat crossing his legs and waited for the headmaster to finish signing his form. With a sigh he put down his pen and stretched his back, causing the shirt to rise, showing off a flat toned stomach covered in hair. Sam had to force himself not to look. The headmaster was hot, but that was it. Totally off the market. For now anyway. _Forever probably_ he told himself.

“You’re leaving now Sam, you may as well call me Conner. Unless you’d prefer to call me Sir” He winked. Sam blushed. Connor laughed. It annoyed Sam how he acted like a school child around the headmaster. He had been Sams first ever crush and since he graduated he made sure not to show his attraction. He guessed he hadn’t been successful. Sam arched and eyebrow trying to gain some control back over the situation, he knew however that the redness of his face was seriously reducing it’s impact.

“I’ve been in contact with Professor Dumbledore. He’s expecting you.” Connor said, his eyes a little narrowed. “Had you told me you were looking to teach Sam, I would have offered you a position here. You tutor most of the students anyway.”

“I appreciate the offer Connor. However I feel like a change of scenery is what’s needed.” _Wow its hard to refer to him as Conner,_ thought Sam, at least he wouldn’t have to do it for long.

“Very well.” Conner said, no argument in his voice, only a sadness. “You know the rules. The time turner stays, and you’re now classified as an adult.” Sam slipped his hand into his pocket, where he had already removed the golden device, and placed it on the desk. He sighed, he would miss that thing. “If you ever return you can have it back. Also remember that your ministry frowns heavily on the use of time turners. They won’t be happy with how much you’ve aged since you started.”

Sam snorted. “The Ministry isn’t going to be happy with a lot of things. Their annoyance that I’m now twenty two instead of fourteen is the least of my concerns.”

Sams’ watch buzzed, it was five to the hour, the portkey was set to leave in five minuets.

“If that’s all sir, I really must go.” Connor nodded and Sam stood, just before he reached to door the headmaster spoke once again.

“It is easy to slip into dark magic to defeat an evil Sam. Be-careful not to fall down that slippery slope.”

Sam tensed but said nothing, instead he walked out the door, down to the courtyard and out of the gate. In his hands he clutched a red and gold feather, the portkey that would take him to his new work place. He looked up at the magnificence of the school, the three buildings each separated by powerful magic, keeping the time turner user from seeing each other. A pit opened in the bottom of his stomach as he realised he may never see this place or its inhabitants again. He called up his occulemency shields and pushed the thought away. And as he did he felt a tug behind his naval, as he was whisked away in a swirl of colours.

 

_August 25_ _ th _ _1995, 22:30 Sam Potter, Hogwarts grounds, Scotland_

 

Where Salam was modern and put more emphasis on usefulness, Hogwarts was majestic. Sam stood in awe of the castle. He had heard tales of it, but seeing it, even just the sheer size of the building was astounding. The grounds were empty, but even so Sam could picture how beautiful the scene would look, when it was filled with students learning how to do magic, the joy and the laughter of something going right. He began his journey up to the castle itself. He could see a blob of white in the distance. He assumed it was Dumbledore coming to meet him, he used this time to strengthen his occulmency shields, the last time they had met, Sam had felt some very subtle probs. He would not leave anything to chance.

“Hello Sam.” Dumbledore greeted when they finally met. “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Thank you Professor. It really is beautiful.”

Albus hummed, and they began the ascent to the castle. “We have unfortunately already hit a snag with you appointment. The ministry has deemed it unacceptable for you to teach, considering in their eyes you are still 15.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, “Well according to the ICW I am 22. Legally an adult.”

“Yes. I believe that should we take this to the ICW, we would win. However we do not have the time for this. Instead I propose an alternate solution, once which I had intended to ask you anyway.”

“Which is?” Sam asked, quite curios. He couldn’t really see a way around it.

“You become my apprentice.” Replied Albus. Sam stopped in his tracks. His eyes widening. Albus too stopped and turned, regarding Sam with a raised eyebrow. “Does this not sound like a favourable experience?” He asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

Sam spluttered. The apprentice of Albus Dumbledore. “But you’ve denied every application you’ve had, countless people have wanted the fame that comes from your apprenticeship, and your knowledge.” It took Sam a moment to regain his composure.

Albus laughed. “Alas it is true, many have sought out my tutorship, however I have seen few with a talent for Transfiguration such as yourself. Let us keep walking, for it is rather cold this evening.” They continued through the castle, neither saying anything as the climbed the great staircase. Albus was however humming a tune as they reached his office.

“What exactly would that mean? Being your apprentice that is?”

“It would mean whatever we needed it to be.” Albus peered over his half moon spectacles. “I am aware this is a big decision, but the ministry is forcing our hand.”

“How would this help with regards to the ministry.”

Albus gestured to a huge tome on his desk. “The Hogwarts bi laws state that the headmasters’ apprentice may teach within the school if the headmaster deems him qualified to teach said subject. This also has the nice benefit of you not being a target of the curse. As you won’t actually be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“And how exactly does that affect my authority within the school?”

“You have more. The only people higher than you would be myself an Minvera.” 

Sam nodded. “Then if it doesn’t effect my ability to teach, I will do it.” The chance to learn off one of the greatest wand users around. It didn’t take much to get Sam to agree.

“Excellent my boy.”

“Just don’t call me boy.” Sam said, grimacing. He tightened his grip on his occulmency shields, refusing to allow his memory of that time resurface. “If that is all, I would like to return to my quarters and get set up.”

“Then head through that corridor and take the door to the right.”

Sam rose an eyebrow in question.

“You are my apprentice Sam, that means you reside in the heads tower.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” With that Albus picked up a quill and resumed his work, Sam noted the dismissal and went in search of his new rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really do appreciate the time you've taken out of your day.   
> If you liked it I would appreciate a Kudos, or leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
